Everything changes
by sanguinex
Summary: There is nothing in this life that stays the same, people are not exempt from this rule, the experiences of each person make them inevitably change, happy moments, sad moments, the loss of a loved person and the helplessness of not being able to do anything to help that person, it would be naive to think that after all that Jaune Arc has lived he would be the same person.
1. Chapter 1

Everything changes

Summary: There is nothing in this life that stays the same, people are not exempt from this rule, the experiences of each person make them inevitably change, happy moments, sad moments, the loss of a loved person and the helplessness of not being able to do anything to help that person, it would be naive to think that after all that Jaune Arc has lived he would be the same person.

 **After thinking so long and giving a thousand and one returns to this idea I finally decided to make it real and upload it in fanfiction, this is my first fic so please do not be so hard with me XD any constructive criticism that can help me improve the way of narrating this story is welcome, this fic is located right after the final chapter of Volume 5 and will focus mainly on Jaune, how he has changed and how he will continiue to change as the story advance.**

 **"Abcdfg" thinking**

 **-abcdfg- speaking**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 1: The need to become strong**

It was late at night, a day had passed since the battle for Haven and everyone was resting in the rooms of the house where they were staying, still exhausted after the difficult battle that was fought to defend the academy, all but Jaune Arc who was training in front of the fountain that was in the plaza of the academy.

They had won the battle but for Jaune it felt like a bitter defeat. He had not been able to avenge Pyrrha's death, he could do nothing to help his friends, and even worse because he losed control and rushed into battle without thinking he had put everyone in danger... because of him Weiss almost die ...

Each movement, each step, each defense and each attack, Jaune repeated again and again the instructions that Pyrrha had left him on video. Sadness, impotence, anger, all these feelings had time accumulating inside him, increasing day after day and after the events of the previous day he felt that these had reached their peak.

-ARRRRRRRGH ! - making a 360º twirl Jaune makes a powerful cut which impacts a nearby tree that falls to the ground causing a great rumble that interrupted the silence of the night.

He was breathing heavily, he had been training for hours and was exhausted both physically and mentally. Slowly he went to one of the benches in the square and sat down to catch his breath. Once seated Jaune replays the video left by Pyrrha.

-I'm useless ... - he said in a low voice, the tears were beginning to fall down his face.

-I couldn't do anything to avenge your death ... I couldn't do anything to help my friends ... I was just a damn nuisance ...

He could not help remembering all the moments he had lived with Pyrrha, when they met for the first time in the lockers, when they began to train together, the night of the dance, each word of support that she gave him, their first and last kiss on that fateful night.

-What did you see in a failure like me Pyrrha? ...- "I need to get stronger ... Raven may have ended Cinder but there are left Salem and the others who are responsible for the fall of Beacon ... for the death of Pyrrha"

Removing his gaze from the Scroll Jaune's leans on the bench and for a moment observes the moon and its pieces.

-Adam Taurus, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, the guy who injects Dust crystals in his body, the madman with the blades, Salem... I swear that I will make all of them pay for what they done... but I need more strength ... more power… and I need it as fast as possible.

He needed power, but he could not get it on his own, he needed help and he knew of two person who could help him ... and one of them was currently in this academy...

"Tomorrow I will go to talk with Professor Ozpin, he must know a way to become stronger in a short time"

The tiredness was taking its toll on him, every second that passed he felt more and more sleepy.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a while, then I'll go to my room ..."

The morning was cold, there was even some fog in the vicinity of Haven Academy, this however did not bother Weiss Schnee in the least as she walked the path to the academy plaza, her whole life subjected to the harsh, icy weather from Atlas, to her Haven's current cold felt like a hot day in Atlas.

The place was unusually empty compared to the previous day when it was full of the police forces of Mistral and Menagerie's Faunus, it wasn't completely empty, one could still observe some of the police checking the surroundings and some Faunus touring the academy but nothing compared to yesterday.

She needed to clear her mind, she had left after having breakfast with her friends... all but one... She had not seen Jaune having breakfast with them, now that she thought about it, she had seen very Little of him since the end of the battle, she had not been able to thank him for saving her, if it weren't for Jaune she would be dead right now, She could not help but feel a chill as she thought how close she was to dying in that moment.

-Jaune…

She was worried... never since she met Jaune had she seen him behave like that... that awkward, noble and kind blonde who kept calling her Snow Angel and asking her for dates had disappeared ... In his place was a cynical and melancholic person who preferred to be alone the majority of time just doing who knows what... but that was not the worst of all, what she had managed to hear from Jaune during his battle with Cinder it was what had her so worried.

 **Flashback (start):**

 _Jaune was in the floor after not being able to finish Cinder while she was sore because of the effects of Ruby's Silver eyes, now Cinder was visibly furious, she approached Jaune and gave him a strong stomp on his chest._

 _-_ _Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! YOU?!_

 _Jaune did not bother to say anything, just tried to reach Crocea Mors who had fallen to one side, action that was impossible since Cinder kept him in the same place by stomping his chest._

 _-_ _You're just a failure with a death wish._

 _In pain, Jaune stares at her and responds._

 _-_ _Awwwk,_ _if I die buying them time… then it's worth it… They're the ones that matter…_

 **Flashback (end).**

She did not know what to do... should she talk to their friends about this? She would prefer to talk to Jaune alone first before involving the whole team... the problem was that since she was reunited with the RNJR team she had not been able to talk to Jaune alone, he always disappeared for hours or was with Nora and Ren ... it was like Jaune was avoiding her, she did not want anything bad to happen to him, if he was suffering she wanted to be there for him, like he would have done for her...

Without realizing it, she had reached the plaza of the academy, she observed her surroundings and realized that one of the trees had been cut and was on the ground and next to the fallen tree was a person sleeping in one of the benches, she approached the bench and noticed on one side of the benche a sword and shield that were very familiar to her.

-¿Crocea Mors?... ¿Jaune?

Had Jaune been in the square all night? Why would he do something like that? Extending her right hand Weiss grabbed Jaune's right shoulder and shook him gently to awake the blonde.

-Jaune, wake up, what are you doing asleep in this place?

Jaune, feeling how they were shaking him, abruptly woke up, sitting up he looked up and saw that it was Weiss the one who had awakened him.

-Weiss... What are you doing here? Why do you wake me up so early?- Jaune told her moodily.

-That's what I should ask Jaune... Did you spend the night sleeping on this bench? What were you doing in the square? Why didn't you go to the house last night? And it's 9:30 am... you missed your breakfast.- Weiss said, checking the time on her Scroll.

-I was just training, I lost track of time and ended up training late into the night, I was exhausted and I sat down for a while to rest, obviously I ended up falling asleep...- commented Jaune, surprised that Weiss cared what he did or where he was going to sleep.

-Training? Jaune ... two days ago we had a very hard battle, you should not force yourself so much, your body should rest and must do it in a suitable place, not on a wooden bench- Weiss commented worried.

Jaune decided to ignore Weiss's concern, it seemed to him that she was acting really strange, since when did she care about someone like him? That was not normal in her.

-Do you know where Professor Ozpin is?- Jaune asked, changing the subject of the conversation.

-Professor Ozpin? The last time I saw him was after breakfast, I was in the living room talking with Blake's dad, Jaune... I heard what you said to Cinder...- Weiss commented, taking advantage of the fact that she could finally talk to Jaune alone.

\- ... - Jaune did not answer, he knew what she wal talking about and did not want to talk about it, he stand up, picked Crocea Mors and started walking towards the house.

\- Why won't you talk to me Jaune? I'm worried about you, you're acting differently, let me help you.- Weiss felt the tears build up in her eyes, she never imagined that she would feel what she was feeling at the moment for Jaune, she wanted to help him to be the person who he was before... She really missed him...

-Weiss, I don't have time to talk to you at this moment, I need to speak urgently with Professor Ozpin and honestly I don't want to talk about that with you...- Jaune answered while walking on.

Weiss could not believe what was happening, Jaune who in his time at Beacon Academy was diying to have a conversation with her at every moment now passed from her as if she were a hindrance... But she would not give up, she would not turn her back on Jaune, she would reclaim that happy and affectionate boy back... she would reclaim her Jaune. Without thinking twice she strongly held Jaune's right arm preventing him from continuing his walk.

-Jaune... Please...- tears were flowing freely on Weiss cheeks.

-Weiss, don't you have something better to do than waste your time with someone like me? If I remember correctly Neptune lives in the city of Mistral and is a student of this academy, I'm sure he would be glad if you visit him, it should not be too hard to find his house, just ask Sun-. Jaune commented coldly as he abruptly released his right arm from Weiss' grip and continued on his way.

Weiss was frozen... Jaune had never treated her that way, at that moment she felt as if something very important was lost to her, and maybe it was... all the rejections, all the mistreatments of her towards him, all the ridicule, They were taking their toll at this time. She sat on the bench where he had slept and put her hands on her face, she could not stop the tears.

-I will not surrender... I will reclaim my Jaune... I will not let him throw away his life... she said to hirself whilk sobbing.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **What did you think about the first chapter? My goal with this fic is to show a Jaune more affected by the death of Pyrrha and his own weakness than the one shown by the series, show a Jaune that seeks to obtain power quickly to be able to help his friends and make sure that what happened to Pyrrha does not happen again and seek revenge against those involved in the death of Pyrrha, as for the couples I have nothing resolved, I have a weakness for Weiss but for now Jaune has no partner insured, it could be Weiss, Yang, Ruby, it could even finish in harem, not even I know at this moment, for the others Ren and Nora are not negotiable XD just need the series to make canon what the fandom already knows XD I hope you like it, for now I don't have a specific day to upload new chapters, I hope I can update once a week but I do not promise anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions, not even in my dreams could it belong to me XD**

 **First of all I want to thank for the response the first chapter had, 22 favs, 29 follows and 4 reviews, I honestly did not expect a response like that, so thanks, now to answer the reviews.**

 ***ZenithTempest:** thanks for your review, noted and corrected in this chapter, when I figure how to edit the first chapter I will do it too.

 ***AdonisKun13:** Thanks for your review,thats an interesting idead but no, weiss is not a yandere in this fic XD

 ***Guest:** Thanks for your review, noted and alredy fixed in this chapter, english is not my country language and sometimes I make mistakes like the ¿? One, I will be more carefull :D

 ***Guest:** Thanks for your review, I understand your point, but as for this moment in the fic Weiss is not in love with Jaune, when she said "her Jaune" she meant the guy she used to know, or that's what I wanted to mean X.X

* * *

Breakfast had been a peculiar event in the house where Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pines and the RWBY and JNR teams were staying, on one hand we had Qrow who was still sleeping on the sofa after spending much of the night drinking, Ruby and Nora were in a fierce competition to see who ate more pancakes, Oscar laughing animated watching the behavior of Ruby and Nora, Ren ate quietly while warning Ruby and Nora about a future stomach ache they could get, Jaune was absent from breaksfast something that was becoming very common in him lately , Weiss was eating quietly deep in her own thoughts, Blake was trying to start a conversation with Yang while she was answering with simple yes and no, sometimes not even answering Blake's questions.

Weiss was the first to get up from the table, she quietly picked up her plate, went to the sink where she washed her plate, when she finished she left the house without telling anyone where she would go still immersed in her own thoughts.

"Do you know what's happening now to Ice Princess Ruby?" Yang asked, surprised by the attitude of her teammate.

"I gont nofe sh fiin agfinc etrangfe ginge gue ghineghed fe gatte" (writer note: god is difficult to write someone talking with the mouth full) Ruby replied with her mouth full of pancakes and spitting a little while talking.

"I didn't understand anything, swallow your food before talking, dad has tired himself of telling you that little sister, it's disgusting" Yang scolded Ruby.

Making an effort to swallow the food, Ruby's face begins to turn blue, desperate she takes the glass with orange juice that she has in front of her and drinks it quickly, making Oscar, Yang and Ren laugh.

"It's not funny, these killer pancakes almost claimed a victim... and I told you that I don't know, she's been acting strange since we finished the battle, I asked her if something happened to her and she said that she was okay that she only has a lot of things to think about... "Ruby replied.

"Weiss went through a very traumatic experience during the battle, it's normal that she has a lot of things to think right now" said Ren, finishing eating.

"That miserable Cinder... pity I didn't have a chance to break her legs ... first Pyrrha and now she tried to do the same with Weiss ..." commented Nora, while she stop eating for a moment to participate in the conversation.

The mood of everyone in the table changed, the subject they were talking was still very painful for everyone, especially for Nora, Ren and Jaune.

"By the way, do any of you know where Jaune is? is he still sleeping?"Asked Oscar.

"Now that you mention it... I have not seen vomit boy since yesterday afternoon when he left the house, did any of you see him arrived last night?"

"Our fearless leader has not come back since he went out yesterday" said Nora looking quite sad.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go look for him "exclaimed Yang, she was extremely surprised, she had noticed something different in Vomit boy, he did not talk as much as he used to, he smiled very little and he disappeared without warning anyone where he would go or what he would do, she did not have as much interaction with him as Ruby did, but she considered him a friend and she would never leave a family member or a friend in a momento of need, she would never be like Raven...

"Theres no need of that Yang, it's not the first time Jaune does something like that... we've already talked to him... he's dealing with some problems and he asked us to let him do it his way..." Ren replied seriously.

"But he's our friend... friends are always there for each other when they are needed" Yang commented, watching Blake out of the corner of her eye as blake realized that Yang was watching her.

"Not everyone deals with their problems in the same way Yang" commented Blake with annoyance.

"I already realize that Blake! Some people leave their partners just after they GOT AN ARM CHOPPED! "Yang answered screaming at the end, her eyes turning red, her hair seemed burning and her left arm beggining to tremble.

The silence had taken over the dining room after Yangs outburst, when she realized that she had activated her semblance and of the tremor in her arm she quickly got up and went up to the room she shared with Ruby and Weiss, the others saw her with eyes like saucers while she left, after a few seconds Blake also got up.

"I'll talk to her," Blake told the others as she followed Yang.

Ruby felt helpless, she had not been able to cheer up Jaune while she was the leader of the RNJR team while they were traveling towards Haven, she tried it every day and every way she could think of, but none had worked, she realized that the only thing she could do for Jaune was to be with him when he needed it and give him his space when he wanted to be alone, Nora and Ren had each for confort while dealing with the events of the fall of Beacon,they knew each other for a long time, both had experienced the tragedy of Kuroyuri, they were each the pillar of the other, Jaune on the other hand Jaune had no one like that, now her own team was in crisis and Ruby didn't know what to do.

Awakened by the noise, Qrow enters the dining room with a frown, his faithful licor canteen held in his left hand.

"Why all the noise? Not only you're all noisy at dinner, you're also noisy at breakfast, I went to bed late last night, some people need to sleep, "commented Qrow, annoyed.

"Uncle Qrow... when you have a problem... How do you deal with it? What do you do when you're sad? "Ruby asked, Qrow was supposedly an adult, and he was a Hunter for quite some time, if anyone knew what to do in these situations it must be her uncle Qrow.

Qrow was confused, Ruby never talked about these issues with him and he didn't think he was the best example to follow in that regard.

"I don't think im the best person to tell you how to deal with your problems child" answered Qrow, taking a sip of liquor without thinking.

Ruby dropped her head on the table, "I should have imagined it" Ruby thought a big drop of sweat falling from her head.

"But I can tell you that problems are just life experiences, in your life you will have bad moments and good times, it's on the person to have the strength to overcome a bad experience and become stronger in the process"

Upon hearing this Ruby was encouraged a little, her Friends ha streght to spare, she was sure now that everyone would leave this behind and that they would become stronger in the process, and she was going to be at each step supporting them.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, they heard the door rang, Qrow went to it and opened it, he see Jaune standing at the doorway, his clothes were a little dirty, he was disheveled and gave off an intense smell of sweat.

"Boy, where were you? You look and smell horrible, "Qrow said, wrinkling his nose.

"This how the hard work smell... old man ..." Jaune replied smiling as he entered the house.

"I warn you, boy... don't call me an old man if you know what's good for you, now go and take a bath you really stink" commented Qrow, somewhat annoyed to be called an old man.

"First I need to talk to Professor Ozpin" answered Jaune.

"Boy Professor Ozpin is resting right now, he has a very important conversation with Ghira today and he still doesn't fully recover from the last battle," Qrow said in an annoyed tone.

When they reach the living room, they both heard the dining room door open and saw Oscar, Ruby, Ren and Nora enter the living room.

"Mr. Qrow... Ozpin says he has no problem talking to Jaune, let's go up to the studio" commented Oscar uncomfortable.

"Okay, if Oz thinks he's already recovered to chat, then I don't see any problem," said Qrow, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room and taking a drink from his canteen.

Jaune and Oscar went up the stairs to the studio on the second floor.

"What do you think Jaune wants to talk to Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Do you want to go up and listen Ruby?" Nora asked with a mischievous smile.

"Let's go up carefully so they don't hear us" Ruby replied chuckling.

Before the girls could climb the stairs Ren moved in front of the stairs with crossed arms and a serious face.

"Don't even think about it, it was easy to notice that Jaune wanted to talk to Professor Ozpin alone, if it's something we should know, I'm sure Jaune or Professor Ozpin will tell us when they finish," Ren said, still blocking the stairs.

Nora and Ruby annoyed sat each in a chair in the living room.

"spoilsport, killjoy, party pooper" Nora said quietly.

The study was a large room, with a large bookcase located on the left wall, a desk on the back wall with a chair behind it and another chair in front of it, when they arrived at the studio Oscar went to the chair behind the desk and he sat down, Jaune did the same in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"here we are young Arc, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Oscar said with the voice of Ozpin, the director of Beacon Academy had emerged.

* * *

(This happens during breakfast, after Blake leaves the dining room to talk to Yang)

Yang was standing in front of the bedroom window, her right hand holding her left arm that was still shaking, she could not avoid the painful memories. The death of her super mom, finding out that the woman who raised her was not her mother, that her biological mother had abandoned her shortly after she was born, having to take care of her sister alone for a while, when a group of Grimms almost killed her and her sister when they went out to look for Raven, when a group of Grimm's almost killed her and her sister when they went out to look for Raven, the loss of her arm because of Adam Taurus, her best friend abandoning her… All those memories fluttered in her mind at that moment making the tremor in her arm worse and tears roll down her face.

She hear how the door was opened and turning around she saw that it was Blake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yang said annoyed and clenching her fists.

"I'm here because my partner needs me" replied Blake firmly.

"partner? Where was my partner when I really needed her? Well, guess what? I'm fine alredy, I don't need you, "Yang said upset.

"Yang you're clearly not well, please let me help you" replied Blake crestfallen.

"I don't want your help Blake... but I really want to know something, why? why you left? Why did you abandon us? Why did you abandon me?" asked Yang.

"Because I was afraid Yang... I was afraid you'll be hurt because of me, I was afraid they would kill you all for trying to help me, you all became my second family Yang, I love you all too much, and because of that fear I made the worst mistake of my life..." Blake replied with tears in her eyes.

Yang closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm down remembering her training and the advice her father gave her to control her semblance, after a few seconds she opened her eyes again.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me Blake? You know my past, I told you the day before the dance, remember? I never imagine that you, my best friend, my partner, would abandon me as an object that lost its usefulness... Is there something wrong with me? That everyone end up leaving me aside. Yang said with a melancholy tone.

"Yes Yang, of course, I remember your story, and no, there's nothing wrong with you, I never considered you an object, you're my best friend, Yang, leaving you all was the hardest choice I've ever made in my life, I did it because I believed that by doing that I would protect you all, I thought that you all would not have to face the White Fang or Adam anymore, clearly I was wrong, it seems that it's the RWBY team that chase the problems and not the other way around "commented Blake with a sad smile on her faces.

Yang, calmer, approached Blake and hugged her, Blake tensed her body but after a few seconds she also returned the hug.

"To be fair we were the ones who looked for troubles this time... We could have gone to your home together Blake I would have accompanied you without thinking twice" Yang commented without stopping hugging Blake.

"I know Yang, and I regret the choice that I made, I should have been with you while you recovered, we should have gone to Menagerie together, can you forgive me?" asked Blake.

Yang released the hug and looked directly at Blake.

I already forgave you Blake… and now I understand why you did it, do you remember the tournament? When I fought Mercury, Emerald made me believe that Mercury was going to attack me from the back after the fight ended and I defended myself, you asked me how could you trust me after that? That's the big problem, trust, how can I trust you now? I do not trust you anymore blake and it's not that I don't want to trust you, it's just that I can't, at least not at this moment..."Yang commented.

Those words hurt Blake more than she thought, She knew this could happen, She even expect it.

"Yang, I promise you that from now on I will be there for you whenever you need me, I will never leave you or RWBY again" replied Blake, very distressed.

Yang turned her back on Blake and went to the door of the room.

Blake was paralyzed, only seeing how Yang left the room, she had lost the confidence of her best friend, her partner, but she had given her another chance to reclaim it and she will not waste it.

"I'll regain your trust. Yang, I'll make everything go back to the way it was," Blake said to herself in a low voice.

Yang left the room, she wanted to clear her mind, it had been a stressful conversation and she needed some time to think. "I DON'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN, I WANT TO PREVENT THE DEATH OF MY FRIENDS, I WANT TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS" Yang heard someone shouting from the studio, She recognized Jaune's voice, curiously She silently went towards the study door and placed her right ear near the door to listen to the conversation.

* * *

(Continuing the conversation between Jaune and Ozpin)

"here we are young Arc, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Oscar said with the voice of Ozpin, the director of Beacon Academy had emerged.

"Professor Ozpin, I will speak bluntly, I need to become stronger and I need to do it quickly, I imagine that you who have lived for so long through your reincarnations must know some way to do it" answered Jaune seriously.

"Of all the topics of conversation and all the things you could ask me, I never thought that someone like you would ask me something like that, you have advanced a lot in your training young Arc, you do not need to hurry, strength is obtained with years of effort and training, not in months, much less in days "commented Ozpin, somewhat impressed by Jaune's question.

"The situation changed professor, as far as we know the hunters and huntresses of Mistral are all dead, lost in the best case, you do not currently have all your power, Qrow is the only proper hunter we have and I... I'm not even at the level of my friends, I'm just a nuisance, I need to become stronger and I need to do it fast if I want to be useful "replied Jaune somewhat upset by the teacher's implied refusal.

"I understand very well your situation young Arc of that you can be sure, but this request doesn't ceases to amaze me, you have never been a person with cravings for power, What happened to you to change that? Ozpin asked with great curiosity.

"What happened? Professor, How can you ask me that? You know exactly what happened, the fall of Beacon that's what happened, the death of Pyrrha happened..." replied Jaune losing control little by little.

"So it's about that Jaune, you're looking for revenge for the death of Miss Nikos, is that why you want to become stronger? I must admit that I am disappointed. Ozpin responded mad at Jaune.

"I DON'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN, I WANT TO PREVENT THE DEATH OF MY FRIENDS, I WANT TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS" Jaune shouted, losing control and hitting the desk hard.

Jaune breathed deeply trying to control himself, after a few seconds he spoke again.

"Professor... you were there fighting with us two days ago, you saw how she almost killed Weiss because of me, for not being able to defeat Cinder" continued Jaune, tears of despair coming from his eyes.

Ozpin was silent, he analized the situation for a few minutes, he notice how Jaune was desperate, he easily realized that if he lost another of his friends it would destroy him, after giving a sigh he replied.

"So it was not revenge... feelings of guilt, responsibility and wanting to protect your friends at any cost, you act a lot like your great-great-grandfather" commented Ozpin with a small smile.

"Did you meet my great-great-grandfather?" Jaune asked surprised.

"My predecessor met him, Jaune. What do you know about the vaults that keep the relics?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"Only what you told us professor, that there are four of them and that each one is hidden in each academy and that your predecessor created them after the war when the academies were founded"

"That information is not entirely correct Jaune, I know I promised you all that I would not keep any more secrets but this information I'm going to give you is of the utmost importance, not even Qrow knows about this, so I need you to swear to me that you will not tell anyone until I tell you that you can, the safety of all Remnant depends on this, "Ozpin said in a very serious tone, one that Jaune had never heard him use.

"You can trust me professor, I give you my promise and the Arcs never break a promise" answered Jaune with interest.

"The vaults that keep the relics are very special magical constructions young arc, they reside in their own space and time outside of Remnant, they only connect with Remnant when they are open, in that moment the trunk shares time and space with our dimension, when they are closed the trunks are in a different dimension, with a different time than Renmant, one day in Renmant are 365 days inside the vaults when it is closed "explained Ozpin to Jaune, when he was going to continue the explanation Jaune interrupted him.

"I understand what you mean professor, but that's not an option, you told us yourself that the vaults can only be opened by their respective maiden, the maiden of spring Vernal is dead and we do not have time to look for the maidens of Summer and Winter to open their respective vaults for me to train "replied Jaune depressed.

"Do not interrupt me Jaune and pay attention, what I'm going to tell you is of the utmost importance, when my predecessor created the vaults to protect the relics he only entrusted the secret to 5 people, four of them were the persons that my predecessor chose to be the directors of each academy and the fifth person was your great grandfather Juste Arc who had become a great friend to my predecessor, however Juste did not agree with the idea, Juste said it was very risky and very obvious to hide the 4 relics in the 4 academies and asked my predecessor to create a vault in the Arc residence and leave the relic my predecessor was going to hide in the Beacon Academy under the protection of the leader of the Arc family, my predecessor agreed and did it, he create the fifth vault in the Arc residence and he linked the vault with the lineage of the leaders of the Arc family, Jaune the fifth vault is in Colmar and is connected with the current leader of the Arc family , your mother Jeanne Arc... when I told you that the relic of choice was difficult to find, I was referring to that, "explained Ozpin.

With every word that Ozpin said Jaune paled more and more, he could not believe it, it was something unreal, there was a fifth trunk that was located in the town where he had lived all his life, worse, that trunk was in his home, the residence Arc.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale, "Ozpin said teasingly.

"I'm good, professor, just very impressed and worried, Salem is looking for the relics, professor, my family is in serious danger my parents and my sisters" said Jaune very worried.

"Your family is stronger than you think Jaune, your parents are two of the most powerful hunters I know, your mother is not the leader of your family for nothing"

Ozpin took a sheet and a pen from the desk and started writing, when he finished he grabbed an envelope and placed the letter inside.

"You will go to Colmar and deliver this letter to your mother, it is very important that only your mother reads this letter, otherwise Remnant will be grave danger, who knows, probably your mother will let you train inside the trunk, another thing Jaune I will not let you go alone is too dangerous, ask one of your friends to accompany you, I will talk to Ghira for him to ask for one of the Bullhead they came and take you and your friend to Colmar" said Ozpin.

Jaune took the envelope and put it in the right pocket of his pants, got up from his chair and went to the door.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin, I will not disappoint you" replied Jaune, more animated, leaving the office to go to his room to take a bath.

"I hope you don't, Jaune," Ozpin said to himself.

* * *

Quickly Yang separated her ear from the door and went to her room, she could not believe what she had heard, there was a fifth vault that was located in the Arc residence in Colmar and this vault contained the relic that was supposed to be in Beacon, one day in Remnant was a year inside the vault, it was a complete madness, entering her room she noticed that Blake had retired, Yang sat on her bed thinking, she wanted to take this opportunity, she needed time to think about her situation with Blake and there was no better way to do it than going away for a short time, she had to talk to Jaune, Yang spent about 10 minutes analyzing the situation, she had already decided, she would go with Jaune to Colmar and she would not let jaune reject her, she got up from her bed and left her room in the direction of Jaune's room, once there she did not bother to knock on the door, she entered the room and immediately closed the door, Jaune who had been coming out of taking a shower was dressed in his already classic pajamas with a rabbit print, he was surprised by the sudden entry of Yang.

"Vomit Boy, I will accompany you on your trip to Colmar and I will not accept a no as an answer..." Yang said authoritatively.

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **First of all, I know that I took the idea of the time chamber from dragon ball, im not the first neither the last to do that, in my defense, after analysing what we know of the vaults this seemed like a plausible aidea for me so please don't flame me for that XD I wanted to connect Jaunes great great grandfather to Ozpin and the fifth Vault idea was a good option to me, that way I deal the thing about the Choice relic beign more secure tan the others, I want to know your toughs about these ideas, another thing, Jaune is not going to be almighty, as he said, he is really behind in comparision with his Friends son I wanted to fixed that at most he is going to be a Little stronger than Qrow but I haven't decide that yet, Colmar is a real city from france, I will take it as a model for my fic, next chapter we will see the reaction of the group to Jaune choice of traveling partner beign Yang and then reaching colmar, until next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RT, I own nothing, not even the house I live in XD**

 **Here is the Third chapter of Everything Changes, I'm really sorry for the late update but the situation in my country is really bad, if it is not the internet that is not working then it is the electric service, leaving my country problems aside, 10 Reviews, 35 favs and 51 follows, this being my first fic I really think that those numbers are not bad at all, thanks and I'm going to try to not take so much time updating the fic.**

 **Chapter 3: Friendship**

"Vomit Boy, I will accompany you on your trip to Colmar and I will not accept a no as an answer..." Yang said authoritatively.

Those words left Jaune cold, It didn't make any sense, not even an hour had passed since he talked with professor Ozpin and someone had already Heard about his trip to Colmar, the worst of all is that if she knew about his trip then surely she knew about the fifth vault, she knew the real location of the choice relic, Jaune couldn't stop feeling like he failed again, like this was his fault, the most important secret that was entrusted to him and someone already knew about it, maybe he could trick her, make her believe he didn't know what she was talking about, so he put his best poker face.

"I really don't have any idea of what are you talking about Yang, journey to Colmar? I don't have any plan to go train to Colmar, where did you get those ideas?" Said a nervous Jaune that was starting to sweat.

"First, your poker face sucks vomit boy, and second, I didn't say anything about a training" Replied Yang with her arms crossed and a smirk that covered all her face.

He should have known better, he was the worst liar, he never could make any of his sister believe any of his lies and apparently that haven't changed at all, Jaune didn't know what to say, he had told professor Ozpin that he would accept to take someone with him but the reality was that he didn't have any intention to take anyone, he wanted to do this alone.

"So when are we leaving? I've never been to Colmar before but I've Heard that it is a great tourist spot with really cool clubs." said a very excited Yang, a time away was what she needed, that way she could think better of her situation with Blake and how to face it.

"I have no idea how find out Yang but I have no intention of taking anyone with me, I want to do this alone." Jaune said annoyed.

"Take an advice, if you want to talk about something in secret then don't shout, you're lucky that I'm the only one who knows about what you talked with professor Ozpin, come on Vomit boy don't make me beg, professor Ozpin told you that he wasn't going to let you go alone, and no one better than your great friend Yang to join you in your journey" replied an upbeat Yang believing that she had achieved her goal.

That was the last Straw, Jaune was angry at what she said, his friend?, since he came to Beacon she had not done anything but bother him and mock him every time something happened to him, she didn't know him in the least, and she dared to call herself his friend?

"I want this to be clear Yang, we are not Friends, we have never been Friends, since I came to Beacon your only interactions with me have been to mock me, every time Weiss rejected me you were there to say something funny and I think that I don't need to mention every time my motion sickness got the better of me, you have never bothered to know me" said an angry Jaune.

Yang was surprised at everything Jaune had said, she never imagined that he felt that way and that he did not say anything until today, he always took what she said with a smile, she was sure he was exaggerating, after all she did consider him a good friend.

"Chill out Jaune, all those things you mention were just jokes, not made for you to take them so seriously and of course I know you, I think you're Exaggerating" Said Yang.

"You think you know me? Cool, the let me ask you a simple question about me that I have told everyone several times, how many sister do I have?" Asked Jaune.

Yang thought for a moment, she didn't know that Jaune had told them that, has she been paying so little attention to him?

"…" Yang couldn't say anything, she couldn't give an answer she didn't know, she was beginning to feel bad, she didn't want to admit that Jaune was right, she didn't want to admit that she hadn't bothered to get to know someone she called a friend.

"That's what I thought, now that I think about it the only friend that I have on team RWBY is Ruby, Blake doesn't care about my existence, she is the one I know the less, to you I'm only a joke for you to laugh every time you feel like it, and Weiss… Weiss hates the floor that I walk on… the only friends I have made from beacon are Ruby and my team, so tell me Yang, Why should I allow you to accompany me to my home? Said sadly Jaune.

"My father always told me that I shouldn't be so impulsive, that I should learn to control myself, once I almost got my sister a myself killed by some grimms because I went to search for my… for Raven and took my sister with me, at that time she was only a baby, I never imagined that my jokes would affect you so much Jaune and I know that after all this time is late to say this but I'm sorry, it was never my intention to make you feel bad, yes it's true that I should have done more to get to know you better but you can't put all the blame on me either, you did nothing to get near me, you never invite me to go out to someplace on our free time or to study, friendship is a two way compromise Jaune." Replied Yang.

"I tried dammit, I really tried… I followed my dad's advice and tried to be cool, I tried to have confidence in myself, I tried to be funny, but it didn't work, in the end no matter how hard you try you can't force a person to like you, my situation with Weiss is the best example of that, I spend an entire semester trying to please her and I only received her disdain and then comes Neptune and manages to do in just one day what I have tried to do in six months." Replied Jaune frustrated.

"You really liked Weiss, you didn't do it because of her last name or to try to take advantage of her, you really had feelings for her." Said Yang.

"I wish I had fallen in love with Pyrrha instead of Weiss… but you can't control who you fell in love with I know that now." Replied Jaune looking at the floor not wanting to look Yang's face.

"Why would you want to go anywhere with someone like me? What would you gain? I alredy made it clear that we are not friends…" asked Jaune.

"Because I want to get some time away from blake, with everything that have happened I haven't had time to think about what happened to us as partners, and is getting on my nerves that she feels like she needs to help me do everything." Replied Yang

Seeing Jaune still having doubts Yang decided to insist.

"Please Jaune, let me go with you, think of this as a new star for us, we could get to know each other and be friends, I could even help with your training" said yang smiling.

"I understand why you want to go with me now, and the getting to know better part is a great idea, but... help me train? You heard Ozpin, I'm going to be inside that vault for three years, that's a lot of time." Replied Jaune amazed that Yang would suggest that.

"You're not the only one looking for some kind of revenge Jaune" Said Yang lifting her right arm for him to see.

"The fall of Beacon affected me more than any of you think… and is not only the damage that my body received, Pyrrha was my friend too and the worst of all is that right now with the relic in our possession we are one of Salem's objectives, I too want to get stronger and protect my sister and our friends…" said Yang her left fist trembling lightly.

"Im sure I'm going to regret this… you win Yang, you can go with me" replied Jaune.

Yang was so happy with Jaune answer that she got near him and gave him several slaps in the back.

"Don't worry Jaune, I promise you that you're not going to regret this" said Yang smiling.

"I'm alredy doing it" Replied Jaune rubbing his back.

"Ha-ha-ha! Sorry I just got overly excited" Said Yang laughing.

Turning towards the door Yang walked outside Jaune's room.

"I'm going to pick up my things and prepare Bumblebee, my bike comes with me, not even crazy I would left Bumbles with Ruby and my uncle… Thanks Jaune for the chance to get to know you better and for the trip" Said Yang leaving the room.

Now that he was alone Jaune went to his bed, the fatigue making it easy for him to get to sleep.

* * *

Weiss was walking around Mistral city it has been several hours since she last talked with Jaune in the morning, her Scroll marked twelve o'clock of the midday, and she was feeling really down part of it because of the way Jaune talked to her in the morning, as if she was a complete stranger, she even felt some resentment when she mentioned Neptune.

That was a name she haven't thought in a lot of time, it's been 8 month since the last time she had seen him, she didn't even know about him until sun told her that he was ok and the he and his team came back to Mistral, lots of things happened in those 8 month, she had time to think about her feelings, she was not the same person, she wanted to think she had change for the better that she had grown up, in that time she realize that what she felt for Neptune was just attraction and nothing more, nevertheless there was something that she couldn't get out of her head, something Neptune said to her the night of the dance.

 _ **Flashback: Beacon Academy dance night.**_

" _So what made you change your mind? Asked Weiss smiling happily._

" _Huh?" Replied a confuse Neptune._

" _You said you were embarrassed at first, what made you come talk to me?" asked Weiss with curiosity._

 _Neptune stopped looking at her and turned his gaze towards where Pyrrha and Jaune were dancing, she followed his gaze and looked at Jaune, Weiss could not help thinking that Jaune looked like an idiot using that dress, for that kind of behavior is that she didn't even want to be seen in the same room as him, he was the complete opposite of Neptune who according to her was a cool guy that behaved up to the situation a man worthy of her, someone who wouldn't shame her with his stupid behavior._

" _You're looking at him" Replied Neptune._

 _Weiss was confused, what did he mean? The only thing she was looking was Arc making a fool of himself for the millionth time since she had the misfortune of meeting him._

" _You got some good friends looking out for you" Said Neptune._

 _Bit by bit Weiss lost her smile, what did Neptune mean by saying that? Was he insinuating that Arc had something to do in him coming to talk to her? That thought let her cold and really confuse, she enjoyed the rest of the dance with Neptune but as much as she tried, she could not stop thinking in what he said to her._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Those words still echoed in her mind, she hadn't had the courage to ask Neptune the meaning behind those words, was Jaune the reason behind Neptune deciding to talking to her in the dance? The only one who threat her with genuine kindness without expecting something from her was Winter, to her father se only was a way to lengthen his legacy, her mother was too busy getting drunk to pay attention to her and her brother only saw her as an obstacle to his own ambitions. She always thought that Jaune was not only an idiot but that he was only interested in her because of her last name and her family money, during this time away she had realize that she was wrong about him, sadly it appears that she was too late as he didn't want nothing to do with her.

Weiss was so much into her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was walking directly towards a couple hitting them and falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Weiss apologized from the floor.

"Weiss!? Is that you?"

Weiss knew that voice, she look up and she saw Neptune standing in front of her next to him was a light green haired girl that had green eyes and triangle marks in her cheeks, Weiss remembered her from Vytal festival tournament, her name was Reese if she didn't forget, Reese helped her get up from the floor.

"It's been so long! The last time I saw you was during Beacon's fall, I was really worried about you, I didn't know if something had happened to you, but I couldn't find you, where were you?" Asked Neptune happy.

"After the Fall of Beacon my father came and forced me to stay in Atlas" Replied Weiss.

"Reese and I are on our way to eat lunch, honey would you mind if Weiss come with us? It's been a lot of time and I have so much to talk to her" Asked Neptune to Reese.

"Its fine love, I understand that you've been very worried for your friends" Replied Reese.

Weiss followed them and noted that they were walking holding hands, they walked until they came to a nice food stand, they chose a table and ordered three plates of beef stew, while they waited for the food Weiss noticed that Neptune was somewhat uncomfortable, like he wanted to said something but didn't know how to.

"The best way to star is from the beginning Neptune, we don't see each other since the fall of Beacon, What happened to your team during the battle?" Asked Weiss seriously.

Neptune took a deep breath and looked at Weiss face.

"We covered a lot of the academy grounds eliminating as much grimms as we could, we had never seem so many grimms together in our lives added to that Atlas robots had lose control and were attacking every person they crossed, it really was a massacre… we tried to help any civil we could find but lots of them didn't make it" Said a sad Neptune.

Neptune clenched his fists on top of the table and had a sad look on his face, Reese placed her hands on his fists and Neptune calmed down and took Reese hands in his.

"We were sure that we were not going to come out alive of that situation, we were lucky to last as long as we did at any moment our luck could have run out, after a while we decided that it was time to evacuate, when we were going to one of the evacuation points we heard screams asking for help, we went to the place and we found Reese and her partner surrounded by grimms" Continued Neptune.

When he was ready to continue Reese interrupted him.

"Let me continue" asked Reese.

"My team had been surrounded by a great number of grimms, we were out of dust we were running low on aura, there were too many, we didn't have an escape route, it was to fight or die, we fought with everything we had but we were tired and after some time we ran out of the little bit of aura we had." Said Reese sadly.

"The first one to fall was Nadir, he was captured by a Nevermore while he fought a group of Ursas and we couldn't do anything to help him, just a few seconds after that Bolin tried to follow the Nevermore that took Nadir and got surrounded by a group of Beowolves, they were too many and he didn't have a chance" continued Reese with tears in her eyes.

"Reese, you don't have to tell us…" Interrupted Neptune worried.

"It's ok Nep, I want to finish telling Weiss what happened to my team" Replied Reese.

"Arslan and I were the only ones left, we really thought we were going to die, Arslan was hurt and I was tired, without aura and dust, so the only thing I could do was desperately scream for help hoping someone heard me and come to our rescue, we were lucky that team SSSN were nearby, they spent the little dust they had left to open a path for us to escape, then they escorted us to the nearest evacuation point." Finished Reese.

After telling what happened Reese dried her tears and tried to calm down, Weiss could easily notice how much it hurt the green haired woman to remember that moment.

"What happened to your team Weiss? Are they ok?" asked Neptune with concern.

"My team is fine, RWBY had no casualties but we didn't leave unharmed from the battle either, Ruby and I only had minor wounds, Blake suffered a stab wound in her abdomen, and Yang… Yang lost an arm fighting against Adam Taurus" replied a head down Weiss.

"I'm glad you are all alive, you all became good friends and I was worried about you all, what happened with team JNPR? Are they fine too?" Asked Neptune happy to know that his friends were fine.

Weiss felt a wave of sadness, it pained her to remember the events of that fatidic night, Jaune desperate voice asking them to help Pyrrha, a silver flash, finding an unconscious Ruby, not finding any trace of Pyrrha except her tiara and her broken spear, she may not have received severe injuries but that didn't mean she wasn't affected.

"We lost Pyrrha that night" replied a melancholic Weiss looking down.

After hearing what Weiss said both Neptune and Reese got dumbfounded, Pyrrha was possibly the strongest student that Beacon had, even before entering Beacon academy she was already famous winning several tournaments, neither Neptune nor Reese could believe that some Grimm could have ended the life of the Redhead.

"How could something like that happen? Pyrrha was one of the strongest huntress apprentice of all Vale kingdom, heck even on the rest of the academies there are very few apprentices as strong as Pyrrha" Said Neptune still incredulous about Pyrrha's dead.

"Pyrrha decided to fight alone against the one who caused the Fall of Beacon and was defeated… that woman… Cinder, she is a despicable being that doesn't care destroying other people lives in order to fulfill her objective" Replied Weiss unconsciously putting one of her hands to the right side of her abdomen, she would never forget how she almost die at the hands of that woman.

"How is the rest of the team taking it? Jaune was her partner, right? How is he taking it?" asked Neptune worried.

"Ren and Nora are coping, they got each other and that helps them a lot, Jaune…" Weiss couldn't stop some tears of impotence at the mention of Jaune, she hated feeling like this, it frustrated her not finding a way to help Jaune, cleaning her face Weiss continued talking.

"Jaune is not taking it well, most of the time he is training alone, he is not the happy goof you use to know Neptune, but that's not the worse… I can't give you the details but recently we fought against Cinder and her group, Jaune lost control and faced Cinder alone without caring about his wellbeing, I had never seen him like that, so angry, so blinded by rage that he cared little or nothing about the possibility of dying fighting that woman… I don't know what to do, I want to help him but I have no idea how, I'm sure he is avoiding me and when I had the opportunity to talk with him, he didn't want anything to do with me… I don't blame him, not after the way I mistreat him when we were in beacon, he must hate me" said Weiss feeling sad.

Neptune was surprise to hear that, Jaune hating Weiss? He couldn't believe it, not after what Jaune did for her the night of the dance, in fact he was sure it was the complete opposite

"I don't really think that he hates you, he is dealing with a really hard time in his life that surely is the reason of him behaving the way you are describing but I'm sure he doesn't hate you" Neptune assure her.

"How can you be so sure? You have not seen the way he treats me, he is so distant, I can even feel some resentment towards me, I'm sure he hates me and I'm the only one to blame" replied Weiss sad.

"The night of the dance I had the opportunity to talk with Jaune, he was upset at mu behavior, he asked me if I cared about the girls I flirted with, if I cared about how they feel" Commented Neptune thoughtfully.

Weiss put all her attention at what Neptune was saying, after all this time she couldn't stop asking herself what did Jaune had to do with Neptune deciding to accompany her the night of the dance and why did he do it, at last she would have those answers.

"He was upset because I had rejected your invitation to the dance, I confess to him that I didn't know how to dance and that I had rejected you because of that, I told him that I wouldn't get in his way if he liked you, it took him some seconds to answer me and when he did he only asked me if I liked you, so I told him that you looked like a really cool girl, he told me to just talk to you, no pickup lines, no suave moves, to just be myself, that by doing that I would make you happy" said Neptune.

Weiss was surprised, Jaune had done that for her? After how she had treated him? She was out of words.

"Weiss, Jaune put aside his own feelings for you to be happy that night, even for me who didn't know the guy it was obvious that he likes you, I really don't think he could hate you" Said Neptune.

"Then, why? Why he doesn't let me help him? Why does he ignore me?" Asked Weiss.

Having gone through a similar situation to that of Jaune Reese decided to answer.

"Jaune is passing through a really difficult moment, a partner becomes more than a friend, they become family, they are someone you can blindly trust, and lots of them even end up marrying each other, he must feel a great sadness and guilt, those feelings can lead him to feel rage not only towards the ones responsible but towards himself too" Replied Reese.

"How can I help him? I don't want anything bad happening to him, I want him to be the same as before, I want to see him smile again" said Weiss.

"Don't let him feel alone, don't let him forget he has friends that love him and that will be there for him through thick and thin, and don't let him take the blame for what happened, the help of the people I love helped me a lot" Replied Reese smiling and looking at Neptune.

Reese words helped Weiss to calm down, Reese was right, she wasn't going to let Jaune get consumed by those feelings, he needed her and she will be there for him just as the rest of JNR and RWBY.

"Thanks Reese, Neptune, I really needed to have a talk like this one" Said Weiss.

"No problem Weiss, that's what friends are for" said Neptune picking his scroll from his backpack. "Look at the time, time gets faster when you are with friends, Reese and I have to make some shopping, we spent two weeks outside of Mistral doing some missions, do you want to come? We can go to where you are staying after we finish, to say hi to the rest of our friends, it's been too long since I saw all the gang together and I'm sure Reese wants to meet then too"

"That's a great idea, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you guys, Sun is with us too, he'll be really happy to see you" replied Weiss.

Neptune took care of the bill and the three of them walked away from the food stand.

* * *

It was six in the afternoon, Jaune had manage to sleep some hours, it wasn't a comfortable sleep, the nightmares had been plaguing his dream since the fall of beacon, it was a torture, being trapped in the locker again while Pyrrha was heading towards her death it make him feel desperate, but his subconscious was not satisfied with just that, now after Pyrrhas nightmare came another one this time of the moment Weiss almost die with the difference that in the nightmare he couldn't do anything while she die just like with Pyrrha.

Waking up abruptly Jaune decide to get up, he went to the bathroom and washed his face, he put his blue jean and his pumpkin pete hoodie and finishing with his armor, once ready he went to the living room.

"Look what we have here, the sleeping beauty" Said Qrow who was sitting on a couch.

After hearing Qrow the rest of the group put all their attention on Jaune, Nora was the first one to get near him, with her right arm she trapped jaune by his neck and ruffled his hair with her left hand.

"Great that you wake up fearless leader, I hope you stay and eat dinner with us tonight, you been missing dinner for several days now and that is not healthy" Said Nora while inadvertently squeezing jaune neck making it hard for him to breath.

"Guys… I don't think that a blue face is healthy either" Said Oscar a sweat drop forming in his head.

"Oscar is right Nora… suffocating your friend is not healthy at all… for them..." explained Ren calmly.

Hearing her friends, Nora let go of Jaune who fell down to the floor breathing desperately trying to fill his lungs with air.

"Sorry Jaune, sometimes I don't measure my own strength, so what do you say? Will you dinner with your friends tonight?" asked Nora lively.

Getting up from the floor, Jaune didn't think it twice, he was going to spent a lot of time without seen his friends, a lot of time for him at least, so he would take advantage of every second he had right now and spend them with his friends.

"Of course I will stay to eat dinner with you guys, nothing like having a good time with your friends" Replied Jaune Smiling.

After hearing this the whole group smiled, it had been a long time since the last time they all eat dinner together so this had them quite lively.

"So what are we going to eat? I'm really hungry" asked Jaune

"Of course you are hungry, you skipped lunch… and you skipped yesterday dinner, you shouldn't skip so many meals, we are going to eat Pizza, Sun told us that he knows of a place that sells some of the best he has eaten so he went with Blake to buy some for dinner" Said Ruby.

"I won't skip meals again Ruby, I give you an arc promise… Pizza? Great, it's been too long since the last time I eat one" "Said Jaune.

Jaune went to one of the couch and sat down, he realizes that besides Blake, Weiss and Yang weren't there either.

"By the way, where are Weiss and Yang? I didn't see them when I was coming down and I don't see them here either" Asked Jaune.

"Yang is checking her bike and Weiss hasn't come back since morning" Replied Ren.

Suddenly the main door was abruptly opened making everyone look the door.

"Did someone said my name?!" said an smiling Yang who was entering the house, her hands dirty with motor grease just like her right cheek.

"You took too long checking bumblebee sis, Blake and Sun already went to bring dinner" Said Ruby.

"It was just a routine check, nothing special, that's great my tummy was making noises already hahahaha, so what's for dinner?" Replied Yang cheerfully while she went to sit on one of the couches of the living room.

"Sun and Blake are going to bring…" Ruby couldn't finish what she was going to say as Nora screamed.

"¡PIZAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted a really excited Nora, she quickly went to the main door where just at that moment Sun and Blake were entering with the Pizzas.

"Did you bring with anchovies? Do they have a lot of cheese? You did not bring with pineapple right? What did you bring? TELL MEEEEEEEE!" Asked Nora impatiently.

Ren got up from the couch with a sight and went to the main door, he took Nora by her right hand and took her to the living room where they both sat down again.

"Let's calm down and wait for the Pizza here Nora, we don't want for any to fall down to the floor" Said Ren.

"Hahahaha, I really missed you guys you're always so cheerful, to answer your question Nora, Yes I brought them with anchovies, I asked them to put extra cheese and putting pineapple on the pizza should be a sin so of course our pizzas don't have pineapple" Said a smiling Sun while he went to the dining room and put two pizza boxes in the table.

"We didn't bring only pizza" Said Blake while she too went to the dining room and put a third pizza box on the table and then direct her gaze to the main door.

Everyone followed Blake's gaze to the main door and there was Weiss and she was not alone, behind her was Neptune and a green haired girl that was familiar to them.

"It's been a long time guys" Said Neptune while entering the house holding hands with Reese. "We meet Weiss by chance when we were arriving from a mission and we decide to inviter to lunch with us and after that we came here with her to greet you all, do you remember Reese? She was one of the participants of the tournament of the Vytal festival"

One by one, they all greet and welcome Neptune and Reese, they all noted how Neptune and Reese were holding hands, Ruby couldn't stop looking at their holding hands and then at Weiss face, Yang couldn't stop herself any longer so she got up and put her hands on Weiss shoulders.

"Sorry to tell you this Weiss but may your relationship with Neptune rest in peace" Said Yang faking sadness.

"I can break his legs for you if you want" Said Nora from her couch picking Magnhild with her right hand.

"Break his legs?" asked Reese seeing Nora with concern.

"No one is going to break Neptune legs he and I were just friends and we still are friends, and get your hand out of me Yang you are messing up my clothes, what is that on your hands and face?" Said an angry Weiss taking Yang's hands off her shoulders that already had stained her clothes.

"ups, I'm so sorry Ice princess but don't worry, that's just motor grease from bumblebee, nothing you can't clean with a good detergent, I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to clean my hands" Said Yang going to the bathroom.

The newcomers sat down in the remaining seats and started chatting with everyone, Sun was one of the most cheerful, it had been a long time since he last saw his best friend. No one wanted to talk about Beacon's fall, they all thought that it was better to left that topic to another occasion, of all of them the one who participated the least in the conversations was Jaune, watching his friends talking with smiles in their faces make him think "this is why I have to become stronger" it filled him with sadness too "Pyrrha should be here, smiling with us" and a great hate "I'll make them pay for what they did" Jaune was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was calling for him.

"JAUNE!" Weiss called him loudly, she had been trying to get his attention for a while without success. she couldn't even make him look at her and that make her feel weird, she wasn't accustomed to being ignored and even less being ignored by Jaune who back in their beacon days was the one who yearned for her attention.

Jaune got startled almost falling from the couch he was sitting, embarrassed he sat down again and he directed his gaze towards Weiss not looking to her face.

"Sorry Weiss, I had my mind elsewhere, did you say something?" Asked Jaune.

"I asked you if you had managed to rest…" Said a worried Weiss.

"Yes, I managed to sleep a few hours" Replied Jaune.

Weiss remained silent a few seconds without knowing what to say, she had no idea what to talk with Jaune, in that moment she realized that she didn't know him, she knew nothing about him, she had not bothered to know him while they were in Beacon Academy.

"Sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation, kid today in the morning I talked to Ghira about your transport to Colmar, tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning a Bullhead will be picking up the first group of faunus that are going to return to Menagerie" Said Qrow.

"The Bullhead will carry the Faunus to the west port and then it will take you to the nearest control point of Colmar, it will be an 8 hours journey by air so I suggest that you go buy some provisions early in the morning" ended Qrow.

After hearing what Qrow said everyone was stunned, nobody knew that Jaune was going to go somewhere, it was hard for them to get back together and they didn't want to have to separate again.

"What are you talking about uncle Qrow? Is this a joke?" asked a very confused and sad Ruby.

"We went through a lot to get back together, why do you want to leave us?" Asked Blake.

"We been through so much Jaune… you are not like this, you wouldn't abandon us" Said Weiss.

"You can't go away fearless leader, we need you…" Said Nora feeling sad.

"I think you at least own us an explanation Jaune…" Said Ren seriously.

Everyone started talking at the same time without giving Jaune the opportunity to explain, they didn't take well the news, he had to take control of the situation and explain himself.

"Guys… if you let me expla… GUYYYYYS!" Jaune had to scream for them to let him talk.

"Weiss is right, I would never abandon you, Professor Ozpin asked me to go to Colmar to deliver a message to my mom, he said that it was really important to do this" explained Jaune.

After hearing what Jaune said they calmed down a little, they didn't like having to separate again but they understood that if it was something important then it had to be done.

"Don't forget that you can't go alone, someone have to go with you, Oz didn't forget to tell me that detail" Said Qrow.

After hearing what Qrow said Weiss couldn't help thinking that this was the chance she was waiting, this trip was the perfect excuse to try and fix her mistakes and to try and begin to know him better, to help him being the same guy he was before.

"I will accompany him, I will go with Jaune to Colmar" Said Weiss with confidence looking at the face of a surprised Jaune.

"Weiss… I… what?..." Jaune didn't know what to say, he never expected Weiss to offer to accompany him

"That's not necessary Weiss, Nora and myself will go with Jaune, we are a team after all" Replied Ren.

"Sorry Ren and Ice Queen but that offer already have a buyer, awwww you waited for me to wash my face before start eating, thanks guys" Said Yang while sitting and picking a slice of Pizza.

"What do you mean by that? You already knew about this Yang?"Asked Weiss angry.

"This morning I heard by chance professor Ozpin asking Jaune if he could go to Colmar with one of us, sadly I couldn't hear the details, so when Jaune went to his room I followed him and asked him to take me with him" Said Yang omitting the information about the fifth vault.

"Obviously he couldn't say no to someone as yangtastic as me" Said Yang giggling.

Everyone stayed in silence, no one laughed at Yang's bad joke.

"Oh come on, that was a good one" Replied Yang convinced that her joke was great.

"Leaving aside your abysmal humor sense, I too want to go with you two to Colmar" Said Weiss, she couldn't let this opportunity get by her, this was her chance to fix things with Jaune and she wasn't going to lose it.

"I suppose that even if I say no you're going to keep pestering me to let you go, am I right? Mini Winter" Asked Qrow.

"That's right, I want… I need to go with Jaune, I have something really important that I need to do…" Said Weiss with conviction in her voice.

"I don't have any problem with that, but only if the kid agrees with you going with them" Explained Qrow.

Jaune was about to reject her when he looked at Weiss face, she was looking at him begging with her eyes, feelings that he thought were in the past with all the time without seeing her began to resurface once more, even fearing that the same unpleasant situation that he lived in Beacon would repeat again he couldn't say no to her.

"Do whatever you want" Said Jaune.

After hearing Jaune's answer a cute smile showed up on Weiss face, she was happy, she was sure that Jaune's answer was going to be a negative one.

"Thanks Jaune" Said Weiss smiling and taking a slice of Pizza.

"Seeing her smile Jaune's felt that his body temperature was rising up, his face became completely red, without saying anything he concentrated on eating his Pizza.

"Where would we meet again? Are we going to continue to Atlas and wait for them there?" Asked Ren.

"We still have to fix some things here in Haven academy, they will wait for us in Colmar and then we all are going to go to Atlas together, question time is over, Pizza tastes better when is hot" Replied Qrow picking a Pizza slice.

After that dinner continued without any mishap, everyone try to enjoy the little time that they still had together before they had to separate again, they remembered better times like the food fight back in beacon and like that they spent several hours until they decided that it was time to sleep, Sun, Neptune and Reese said goodbye and promised to see each other again, the others went to their rooms.

Already in their room that he shared with Ren and Nora, Jaune put on his pajamas but before going to sleep he wanted to talk with his team.

"Guys, I just wanted to say that I consider you two part of my family and that the next time we see each other again I won't be a hindrance to you or team RWBY" Said Jaune sad.

"We have never considered you a hindrance Jaune, you're our leader" Replied Nora.

"You too are part of our family Jaune, we always will be there for you wherever you need us" Said Ren.

"Thanks guys" Said Jaune with tears in his eyes.

After sharing that moment they went to sleep.

* * *

It was almost 9am and everyone were going to the place where the Bullhead was waiting to say their goodbyes to Jaune, Yang and Weiss, they were all feeling a little down, everyone had gotten up early to help their friends buy what they would need for their trip, food, water, medications to stop vomiting, sadly they couldn't find the last one.

"Great… 8 hours on a Bullhead without anything to help me with my motion sickness, this is going to be a long journey" Said Jaune.

"Are you going to be ok? Spending so much time crouching in front of a toilet throwing up is not going to do wonders to your health vomit boy ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Joked Ruby.

"RUBY! Is not cool to joke about that kind of things…" Scolded Yang.

Everyone looked at Yang as if she had grown a second head, she was the one who joked the most every time Jaune had to ride a Bullhead and got sick because of it.

"Are you felling ok? Yang" Asked Blake.

"What do you mean? Of course I feel ok" Replied Yang.

"Is just that is not normal for you not to make jokes about this" Said Weiss.

"It's just that… I wouldn't like for anyone to make jokes about Ruby or me because of something that I don't have control, even worse about a health problem, I'm really sorry for all the times I make jokes about your motion sickness Jaune" Said an apologetic Yang.

"Thanks Yang, and don't worry about it, that's all in the past" Replied Jaune surprised by Yangs apology, he could feel the sincerity in Yangs words.

"Well guys, we are already here, and just in time they are already finishing loading the passengers" Said Qrow.

There in an open area was the Bullhead, it was as big as the one that got them to Beacon the first time, almost all the faunus were inside the Bullhead already so they didn't have much time left.

"Guys I think it's time for a GROUP HUG!" Said Nora.

Everyone smiled by Noras enthusiasm and they came over to join the hug, Yang and Ruby pulled Qrow to join the hug too.

"Don't worry, we will see each other again in just some days" Said Jaune.

"I can't wait to meet your family" Said Ruby.

"Let's not forget about his baby photos, he must have a ton of them being the only boy" Said Nora.

"I have wanted to visit Colmar for some time now, I have heard that it is a very cultural place" Said Ren.

"It's time to go… see you all in Colmar, take care everybody" Said Jaune.

After finishing saying their goobyes Jaune, Yang and Weiss boarded the Bullhead that would take them to Colmar.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **At last Jaune and Yang leave to Colmar, but they are not going alone, Weiss decided to join their journey not wanting to lose her "opportunity" to try and help Jaune and fix things with him but, will she have said opportunity?. I always thought that Weiss never realized the real dark side of the SDC, in the series she have shown to know about some "shady" business but that's all, a part of that dark side was shown in the lasts chapters of Vol.6 were we could see Adam's SDC brand in his face, this indicates that the company is involved in slavery or forced work at least, that's an idea that I want to explore in this fic, can you imagine Adam finding out that one of Blake's teammate is the heiress of the company that made him a slave? That's a fight that I would have liked to see in the series.**


End file.
